


Ascende Superius

by Freyjamir



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Other, Sort-of, whatever
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyjamir/pseuds/Freyjamir
Summary: Que ce serait il passé si Abby avait pour une fois dans ça vie fais le bon choix ?Ou comment écrire un one-shot juste parce qu'une scène ne me convenais pas !





	Ascende Superius

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo.... J'avoue j'ai écrit ça d'un trait et de colère au vu du déroulé du dernier épisode. Mais ça m'a remotivé a écrire donc je pourrais peut etre enfin retrouver la motivation de finir We will find the shore.  
> Sur ces palabres bonne lecture !

Clarke pouvais sentir la tension filtrer par la porte de la salle du trône, son geste était risqué, elle le savait mais c'était ça seul option, la dernière possibilité d'empêcher une guerre aussi meurtrière qu’inutile.

-L’Esprit a déjà choisi.

C'était son signal, a partir de maintenant elle ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que rien n'arrête la cérémonie. Elle réajusta le manteau de Becca, soudainement devenu lourd sur ces épaules. Elle adressa une dernière prière à toutes les forces supérieures voulant bien l’entendre alors que les portes s'ouvraient devant elle et entra dans la salle du trône, espérant que son visage ne trahissait en rien sa nervosité.

Un murmure parcourut la foule rassemblée autour de Gaïa.  
Impossible, trahison, usurpatrice  
Telle fut le bourdonnement dans les oreilles de Clarke, alors que la dizaine de pas qui la séparait de Gaia semblait se transformer en kilomètres. Elle ferma les yeux un instant tentant de réguler sa respiration avant de fixer la nouvelle Gardienne de la Flamme, se remémorant la discussion qu’elles avaient eu avant de commencer cette cérémonie.

_Flash Back_

\- Ce que tu propose est très risqué Clarke .  
\- Je le sais. Roan va remettre en doute mon statut de Nitblida et va tenter d’empêcher l'ascension.  
\- Comment? Le sang du commandant est sacré s’il il le remet en doute, il va perdre l'adhésion de ses troupes.  
Clarke tourna le dos à la jeune femme, laissant échapper un soupir, tous ses espoirs reposaient sur cet instant. Si Gaïa refusait la cérémonie, rien n’allait empêcher les clans de se sauter à la gorge.  
\- Il peut le faire, et il le fera. La vérité est qu’il était présent quand je suis devenu Nitblida…  
\- Devenu ?! Qu’est ce que ça veut dire ?!  
\- Je pourrais t'expliquer le pourquoi mais j’ai conscience que tes convictions t’empecheront de me croire. Mais je t’en pris crois ceci, il ne reste que deux Nitblida moi et Luna et nous savons toutes les deux que Luna a fui le précédent conclave. Le seul moyen qu’il nous reste pour éviter une guerre entre les clans est un nouveau commandant, seule son autorité pourra permettre à la majorité des clans de survivre aux Primfeya.

  
La jeune gardienne pris quelques instants pour réfléchir, visiblement tiraillé entre sa foi et la volonté de Clarke de vouloir sauver le maximum de personne possible.  
\- Si je consens à te laisser faire l'Ascension, promet-tu de respecter et d’honorer nos traditions ? Toutes nos traditions ? Y compris celle qui vont à l’encontre de tes convictions.  
\- J’honorerais les traditions, mais par dessus tout j’honorerais l’héritage de Lexa, faire ce qui est juste pour maintenir la paix.  
Une longue minute s'écoula, les deux femmes cherchant des réponses dans les yeux l’une de l’autre.  
\- La flamme ne te rejettera pas, un mince sourire étira le visage de Gaïa, cependant nous allons devoir contrer les arguments du Roi. Dis moi comment est tu devenu Nitblida.  
Clarke pris donc le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi et comment elle avait fini par s’injecter la moelle de Luna, la transformant ainsi en commandant potentiel. La jeune femme, bien qu’extrêmement sceptique au départ avait fini par accepter le plan de Clarke à la seule condition qu’elle utilise sa connaissance scientifique pour relancer la ligné des Nitblida une foi la tempête radioactive terminé.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Clarke retourna à l’instant présent quand Gaïa s’adressa directement à elle, la faisant jurer de protéger les clans suivant le rituel jusqu'à ce que la lame du couteau entaille sa paume. Etonnamment personne ne sembla enclin à interrompre la cérémonie. Elle se mit donc à genoux présentant sa nuque, alors que la gardienne murmurait le code d’activation de la puce, Roan brisa le cercle.

-Mensonge après mensonge…  
Un vague de murmure choqué traversa la salle alors que le Roi fixait sur Clarke un regard plein de haine.  
-Sortez! Ce cercle est sacré! Murmura Gaia la mâchoire serré se postant face à Roan visiblement insulté par son intrusion.  
-Ceci est une mascarade! Wanheda se moque ouvertement de nos croyances!

  
Alors que Clarke se redresse pour faire face à son accusateur, le volume des murmures de l'assemblée semble reprendre de plus belle, comme un témoignage de la nervosité ambiante.  
Elle se plante devant le roi de la nation des glaces, tentant comme elle le peut d’exulter l’aura de commandement qu’elle avait temps de fois vu se manifester chez Lexa.

  
\- Je fais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour nous sauvez Votre Altesse et vous le savez.  
Elle laissa son regard passer de la froideur distante à la supplication, espérant convaincre une fois de plus Roan qu’elle ne cherchait qu'à sauvegarder ce qu’il restait de l’humanité. Espérant que par son regard il comprenne qu’elle n’avait jamais souhaité en arriver là. Les circonstances l’avaient mené à ce point, pas une vaste intrigue politique, juste la volonté de sauver le plus de personne possible de l’apocalypse à venir.  
\- Parce que vous pensez que nous sommes des sauvages qui ont besoin d'être secouru ! L’ancien fugitif toisa la jeune femme de toute sa hauteur, un petit sourire narquois sur le coin des lèvres. Elle serra la mâchoire tentant péniblement d'empêcher certains souvenir de la submerger.  
\- Primfeya arrive… Elle tenta de s’adresser à l’assemblé qui observait l’échange, tous arborait des regards nerveux, ne sachant pas vraiment à qui se fier, leurs anciens ennemies ou bien l’envahisseur venu du ciel.  
-Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps, coupa Roan Amenez moi la guérisseuse !

  
Clarke jeta un coup d’oeil paniqué à Gaïa, qui jusqu'à présent avait joué parfaitement son rôle ayant l’air parfaitement choqué par les révélations du Prince. La jeune gardienne adressa un invisible signe de tête a la blonde, lui signifiant son soutien quoi qu’il advienne. Vaguement rassuré d’avoir au moins un appui dans la salle Clarke se tourna vers les portes alors que celle ci s’ouvrait en grand, laissant apparaître une Echo triomphante au côté d’une Abby morte d’inquiétude. Le sourire d’Echo s’effaça immédiatement alors qu’elle se voyait refuser l'accès à la salle du conseil par un des prêtre de la flamme. Profitant de la distraction Abby se précipita vers sa fille.

  
\- Qu’est ce que tu fais ? Murmura Abby. Nous ne savons si ça va marché ?! La flamme pourrait te tuer !  
Clarke laissa échapper un infime soupir, sa mère plus que quiconque aurait dû comprendre la raison de son geste, mais visiblement ses lésions cérébrales semblait l’avoir privé de sa capacités à prendre du recul. Elle semblait incapable de voir au-delà de son inquiétude de mère.  
\- Je n’est pas le choix .  
C'était dans les prochaines secondes que tout allait se décider et Clarke espérait que par cette simple phrase sa mère puisse comprendre ces intentions et que pour une fois, depuis leurs arrivées sur terre, obtenir son soutien. Si jamais Abby n’arrivait pas à lire les supplications dans son regard elle savait que son arrêt de mort était signé.  
\- Dis leur guérisseuse! Explique à cette assemblé comment ta fille est devenu une Nitblida!  
Roan ne prêtant aucune attention à leurs dialogue silencieux arangua l’assemblé.

Abby plongea son regard dans celui de sa fille, celle-ci la suppliant encore une fois du regard de ne rien révélé de la manière dont elle était devenu Nitblida. Abby pris enfin conscience de tout ce que sa fille avait sacrifié et de tout ce qu’elle était encore prête à sacrifier pour sauver le monde. Elle se tourna vers l’assemblé, pris une profonde inspiration avant de sceller le destin de sa fille.

\- Becca a choisi Clarke lors qu’elle était dans la cité des lumières. Certains d’entre vous ont pu voir ma fille combattre au coté de Lexa pour mettre a fin a ce cauchemar. Moi ainsi que Thelonius Jaha portont la responsabilité de ce qui vous est arrivé et c’est la seule technologie qui est a blamer. Ce qui est arrivé a Clarke, son changement en Nitblida n’a jamais été de mon fait mais de celui des anciens commandant, ils l’ont choisi pour être leur successeur.

Gaïa posa la main sur l'épaule d’Abby interrompant son discours.  
\- Vous avez votre réponse. L’Esprit du commandant a fait son choix même alors que la situation semblait désespérée Il s'est assuré qu’un successeur soit nommé. De plus, Prince Roan, quel poids devont accordé au dire d’un homme qui a usurpé le trône et qui semble prêt à tout pour le garder. Le prince serra la mâchoire ne sachant quoi répondre, sachant que la dévotion des gens qui l’entourait allait les empêcher de voir la vérité en face. D’autant plus qu’il savait que comme lui le but de Clarke n’avait jamais été de gouverner, mais seulement de sauver le plus de monde possible.  
Un sourire en coin s’afficha sur le visage de Gaïa.  
\- L’esprit a fait son choix, le nouveau commandant est parmi nous.  
Elle fit signe à Clarke de reprendre sa place, et entailla sa nuque insérer la puce a la base de son crâne faisant d’elle leurs nouveau commandant lui donnant enfin le pouvoir suffisant pour lui permettre de sauvegarder l’Humanité une fois de plus.


End file.
